


Words Of Metaphors, Aesthetics, (and) Neurons

by LuarRosa



Series: Adventures Containing Really Obnoxious Names You'll Miss [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, This Whole Thing Smacks Of Gender, Weird Self Sacrifice Service Kind Of Things Going On, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: Just some dialogue about, uh, gender roles? that may or may not be important in the futureProbably not
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Adventures Containing Really Obnoxious Names You'll Miss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Words Of Metaphors, Aesthetics, (and) Neurons

KANAYA: My Dearest  
KANAYA: Ro  
KANAYA: Can I Ask You Something  
ROSE: Yes, go ahead.  
KANAYA: Do You Ever Think About  
KANAYA: The Whole Human Marriage Thing  
KANAYA: As In The Meaning Of A Tradition We Had No Business Of Bringing Back If Not For The Sake Of Both A Sense Of Familiarity And A Stronger Bond With Each Other  
KANAYA: And What It Means For Our Roles As Wives  
ROSE: I’m assuming you already know my answer.  
KANAYA: Yes You Probably Understand That Im About To Go On A Rant Which Might Possibly Not Pass The Bechdel Test But Stay With Me Here  
KANAYA: So As You Are A Human You Were Obviously Raised To Understand These Dynamics More Than I Was  
KANAYA: But As Ive Studied Ive Seen That The Gist Of It Is That It Was Originally An Engagement Exclusive To Couples Between Men And Women And None Other  
KANAYA: Heterosexual As Some Of You Have Said  
ROSE: We were all expected to follow that path, yes.  
ROSE: But I guess none of us did, in a way I am not about to explain to you, because you already know.  
KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: In A Society We Ourselves Are Making  
KANAYA: The Tradition Was Brought Back Solely For The Sake Of Us Having These Pretty Rings On Our Hands So We Can Look At Them And Smile At The Memories Of Each Other  
KANAYA: Which Yes Is Amazing I Have To Admit  
KANAYA: So The Rest Of The Dynamics Have Been Completely Destroyed For Good Reason  
KANAYA: But Curiosity Still Piques Me To Research On It  
KANAYA: And I Have To Admit I Have Quite A Tendency To Attach Myself To Roles More Than You Do  
KANAYA: Like Those Of A  
ROSE: Caretaker?  
KANAYA: Yes Exactly  
KANAYA: And Looking At The Few Writings We Have On Human History  
KANAYA: It Interests Me That The Role Of A Mother Is Closely Related To The Role Of A Traditional Wife  
KANAYA: Its A Troublesome Thought Because I Do Understand How Much That Was Forced On People  
KANAYA: And How Harmful It Was Either Way  
KANAYA: And How Husbands Were Expected To Do Virtually Nothing Other Than Work On Jobs Such As  
KANAYA: I Dont Know What Jobs They Had I Skipped That Part  
KANAYA: But You Know What I Mean  
ROSE: Yes.  
KANAYA: Going Back To It All Im Saying Is  
KANAYA: I Dont Feel Like The Role Of A Traditional Wife Is Necessarily Opposed To What We Need  
KANAYA: I Dont Feel Like Im Supposed To Be One But I Feel Like Id Enjoy To  
ROSE: You would?  
KANAYA: I Like The Whole Service To Whom You Love Thing  
KANAYA: That Much Is Obvious At This Point  
KANAYA: And Well  
KANAYA: That Is Service Is It Not  
ROSE: Indeed.  
ROSE: Understanding the whole story and how we all feel about it, you don’t want to bring it back as a concept, but you do want to be it.  
KANAYA: You Get It  
ROSE: I don’t think there’s a problem there.  
ROSE: It is your own personal choice, that you made by yourself, for yourself.  
ROSE: And also for me, I’m assuming.  
ROSE: Which does make me a tad worried, but not too much.  
KANAYA: How So  
ROSE: Well, you just have an intensity in putting yourself into roles like these that makes me wonder if it’s really okay for you.  
ROSE: Although you were never imposed into the role of a submissive wife, you were imposed into the role of a caretaker; a mother.  
ROSE: And, given what you’re saying, both concepts and your want to do them fit the same overall motive.  
KANAYA: You Have A Point  
KANAYA: But I Do Not Think It Is That Serious  
KANAYA: I Simply Want To Serve  
ROSE: …  
KANAYA: What  
ROSE: You do realize that saying that doesn’t make it better, right?  
KANAYA: I Want To Serve The People I Love Is That Not A Thing People Do  
ROSE: It is, but…  
ROSE: Maybe I’m thinking too hard on it.  
ROSE: What brought you to this subject, anyway?  
KANAYA: Well I  
KANAYA: While Researching I Noticed These Gorgeous Looks For A Domestic Life And I Simply Had To Design Some Of My Own  
KANAYA: So Now I Can Wear An Apron Saying That I Love You To Indicate That I Am Using The Kitchen  
ROSE: Oh. Wow.  
KANAYA: As You Know I Have An Affinity For The Pleasing Aesthetics Of Clothes  
ROSE: Of course.  
KANAYA: And I Just Imagined In My Famous  
KANAYA: Housewife From The Fifties Vision  
KANAYA: The Thought Of Me Doing Housework In This  
KANAYA: We Could Literally Share The Housework Together As Well But Im Absorbing The Responsibility To Myself  
KANAYA: Firstly Because Well I Want To Do These Things For You  
KANAYA: But Secondly Because Its More Organized This Way  
ROSE: Do you not trust me with organization, Kanaya?  
KANAYA: Rose I Gotta Be Honest With You Here  
KANAYA: No  
ROSE: That’s understandable.  
KANAYA: In The End I Do Not Know What This All Means  
KANAYA: If I Am Some Kind Of Self Made Slave  
KANAYA: If Im Unknowingly Longing For A Child To Raise  
KANAYA: If I Simply Want To Look Hot While Cooking For You  
ROSE: Hot? Really?  
KANAYA: To Look Hot Is Always The Dream  
KANAYA: I Understand I Should Focus On The Food But You Simply Have To Understand  
KANAYA: That I Will Not Tolerate Myself Looking Anything Lower Than My 100% When Inside This House  
ROSE: Interesting.  
KANAYA: You Get It Now Dont You  
KANAYA: I Wonder If Youd Be Just As Excited For It As I Am  
KANAYA: Although In Your Case The Word Excited Would Mean Something A Little Bit Different  
ROSE: Oh, fuck.  
KANAYA: I Apologize  
KANAYA: Might Be A Little Too Early In The Morning To Begin Speaking With A More Flirtatious Tone Than The Usual  
ROSE: It’s almost midnight.  
KANAYA: Oh I Didnt Mean Here  
KANAYA: I Meant For Real  
ROSE: What?  


> Rose: Wake up.


End file.
